It's Just Business
by Elbearo
Summary: Sasuke has a business meeting on an exotic island with a snake-like man. He's about to leave, but a golden haired servant enters and he can't help but feel drawn to him. He decides to stay and get to know the blonde, but what he doesn't know is the whirlwind of events that will follow, as he fights to protect the servant he cannot resist. SasuNaru. Warning: Yaoi, Abuse.
1. That Dizzy Feeling

Hey guys! Please have a read and let me know what you think :) I'm really looking forward to continuing this story :)

Warnings: this story contains some abuse! Not from Sasuke, but Orochimaru as he is the main culprit in this story. Also, may not have a happy ending.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wiped the sweat off his forehead using his handkerchief. <p>

The sun beat down on himself, Kakashi and the business associates he was visiting. He was already regretting his choice to be formal and wear an Armani suit. 

Stray hairs from his bangs were beginning to stick to his face from the heat, and he was becoming very irritated with everything about this trip. 

His father had sent him to the exotic island to meet possible new partners about expanding the Uchiha business. A man named Orichimaru was the head of the foreign business that was looking to join Uchiha corps and Sasuke already held a dislike towards him. He had long black silky hair and his skin seemed ashen rather than pale. 

He watched as Orochimaru's sickly thin fingers lifted a cup of tea to his lips, and Sasuke wondered how he could even handle drinking the hot beverage in this climate. 

He was having the meeting outside Orochimaru's mansion, in his massive garden. The garden was filled with many different types of flowers, the closest ones Sasuke could see were located in the rose gardens, with hundreds of different coloured petals bathing in the sunlight. There was also a maze garden from what Sasuke could see. They sat on white chairs that were decorated with metal swirls in the shapes of flowers, and the whole place was quite luxurious. 

Although he admired the house and garden for beauty and elegance, Sasuke still wished he didn't have to come here, that he didn't have to sit in the sweltering heat with possible new business partners. His father had told him that if behaved professionally on this trip that he'd consider giving him a promotion, to which Sasuke begrudgingly agreed to. 

"So," Sasuke began, "why would you like your business to become a part of Uchiha corps?" 

Orochimaru set down his cup with a snake-like smirk. 

"Well, Mr. Uchiha," Orochimaru drawled, and Sasuke couldn't help but think he could her a small hiss in his voice, "as you know I control quite a big tealeaf business on this island, and I'd love to expand it with your fathers business in order to acquire a bigger market." 

He looked to Kakashi at his side who was writing quick notes on Orochimaru's answers. He was glad Kakashi had been asked to come, he wouldn't have enjoyed sitting here even more if he were alone. 

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he took the last sip of his lemonade, savouring the sour yet refreshing taste that seemed to sizzle on his parched tongue with an odd after taste. 

"Mr. Uchiha, I can't help but let you know how honoured I feel that someone directly from the Uchiha clan has come to discuss this business proposition," Orichimaru said, distracting him from his drink, "I had not expected it." 

"Hn," Sasuke replied again. He didn't really like the way Orochimaru looked at him, his green eyes occasionally darting to look him up and down when the man thought he wasn't looking.. or maybe he did think he was looking. Orochimaru sat with one of his own associates named Kabuto. 

"Would you or Kakashi like anything more to drink?" Orochimaru asked as he set his now empty teacup down. 

"No, thank you." Sasuke replied, he didn't plan on staying much longer. He pulled his white shirt away from his chest, hoping a breeze would magically blow by and cool him down. He seemed to be getting hotter by the second. Luck was not on his side today. 

As Orochimaru clicked his fingers for a servant to come bring him another drink, Sasuke glanced at Kakashi and gave him a look that he hoped clearly said, 'I don't like this guy and I don't want to agree for him to be associated with Uchiha corps.' 

Kakashi seemed to get the hint and nodded at him. He clicked his pen and flipped his notebook closed, which Orochimaru noticed from the corner of his eye. A frown fell on his face for a split second before he turned as a servant approached from inside the house. 

Sasuke was ready to pretend the very short meeting had gone well and leave. He sat up straighter and was about to open his mouth to speak when his eyes fell on the servant pouring tea into Orochimaru's cup. 

Soft blonde hair, tan skin and azure blue eyes turned to look at him. Eyes met for a mere second, before the servants eyes darted back to the tea he was pouring. Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine. 

He continued to watch him, and noticed how the servant had three thin scars stretching across each of his cheeks. Instead of taking from the blondes appearance, it seemed to add to it. Sasuke was fascinated, he had never seen someone so.. extraordinary. He wanted to know how he'd gotten those scars. 

Sasuke was brought back to reality as he felt his head spin a little. Had it gotten even hotter? When did he get so thirsty? 

"Excuse me," he said to the servant, "would I be able to get a glass of water, please?" 

The servant nodded and turned to head back into the house. Sasuke watched him as he signalled for Kakashi to open his notebook again. He didn't want to leave just yet, he decided. 

Kakashi looked at him a little confused before opening the notebook again and taking out his pen. Orochimaru watched and his smirk returned as he wondered why the young Uchiha had a change of heart. 

Sasuke fanned himself with a coaster, asking Orichimaru another mundane question about why he was interested in the company. Orochimaru started speaking but Sasuke wasn't listening, he was more interested in waiting for the blonde servant to come back with his drink, not only to see him again, but because he was starting to feel a little more dizzy in the heat. 

The servant soon returned and Sasuke made a 'hn' sound at whatever Orochimaru had said. He was far more interested in the servant who was pouring him a glass of water. His vision swam a little, and before he could stop himself he was asking, 

"Where did you get those scars?" 

The blonde looked down at him in shock, which Sasuke didn't understand. Why was he shocked? Sasuke had only asked him a question. He glanced to Orochimaru, who now held what seemed to be an angry look on his face. 

"Em.. I.." the blonde replied uncertainly. Sasuke glanced to see the blondes hands shaking. Or maybe it was just his vision. He felt awfully dizzy. 

He felt something cool on his hand and looked at his glass to see the blonde had lost concentration and let it overflow, water dripping from the table. 

"Naruto," Orochimaru snapped. 

Naruto glanced at the water that was dripping on Sasuke and jumped back, dropping the jug he was pouring from. It fell to the concrete ground with a loud smash. Water crept around the broken glass, a near invisible smoke rising from where it touched as it began evaporating quickly from the hot ground. 

A rage-filled Orochimaru stood from his seat, the legs of the chair scratching off the ground from the force and creating a horrific sound. Before Sasuke knew what was happening, the back of Orochimaru's hand was connecting with Naruto's face with a harsh slap. 

"Hey," Sasuke said as he stood quickly, about to say how the people they chose to associate with Uchiha corps didn't treat staff with violence, but it seemed he stood up a little too quickly. He started swaying from the heat induced dizziness, and stumbled a few steps back from the concrete before darkness crept inside his vision, turning everything black as he fell toward the grass behind him. 

* * *

><p>The next thing Sasuke knew, something cold had hit his face, and the feeling was refreshing and beautiful. He tried to blink his eyes open from the darkness, but the strong sunlight made it difficult.<p>

"Sasuke... Sasuke..?" He heard a voice say in the distance. Was that Kakashi calling his name? 

Another conversation floated to Sasuke's ears as he woke up more,  
>".. next time...you absolute imbecile... I'll give you another two scars to match.." <p>

He coughed, opening his eyes and trying to push himself off the ground. His skin was wet, and he looked up to see Kakashi holding an empty glass and Orichimaru glaring at the blonde servant -Naruto, that was his name- with hate in his eyes. Naruto's eyes were on the ground, his cheek pink. 

"Oh my, Mr. Uchiha, you seemed to pass out from the heat," Orichimaru suddenly said with an eerily fake smile, "please, allow my servant to help you into the house, I have rooms at the ready for your and Kakashi's stay, we can continue the meeting another day." 

Sasuke nodded as another servant appeared from the house. The dark skinned girl hurried over with a glass of water, holding it to his lips. 

"Drink sir," she said as the liquid slipped into his mouth, "it will make you better." He took the glass from her and gulped down the ice cold water mixed with god knows what, his hands shaky. 

He finished drinking as Kakashi helped him up from the ground. He stumbled as he stood, still feeling a little dizzy, and the blonde servant hurried over to help hold him up. 

He didn't know if it was the effects of the suffocating heat, but Sasuke was sure he felt a shock of electricity when Naruto's hand grazed his. 

Orochimaru ushered them inside the house, and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief when he reached the shade . He didn't work well with heat. 

He was quickly brought to a room with a large satin white bed and mohogony wooden floors. Orochimaru was speaking to the servant about Sasuke's condition, and he guessed that she must be some sort of medic. 

Kakashi and Naruto helped him to the bed, sitting him on the edge. He began taking off his jacket, noticing how his shirt was sticking to his abs with sweat. 

He felt ill, like he was too hot but oddly getting colder. He tried unbuttoning his shirt, but his fingers slipped from the buttons. He looked up to Kakashi, who was dialing a number on his phone, probably his father. 

He looked to Naruto, who was already looking at him. Sasuke glanced to his shirt, his vision making the buttons multiply by fours. Naruto got the message and ran over, helping Sasuke with his shirt. 

"I.. I feel ill.. cold.." Sasuke said, looking up at Naruto. 

Naruto looked up uncertainly as he finished undoing the last few buttons, "You're sweating Mr. Uchiha, not cold." he said in a hushed tone. 

His voice was like music to Sasuke's ears. Sasuke couldn't look away from Naruto's big blue eyes, he felt as if he could go swimming in their oceanic depths. But then that was probably him being ill making him feel that way. 

Orichimaru was suddenly at his side, "Mr. Uchiha, my servent said that you have caught a sickness, a severe fever, which didn't mix well with the heat." 

Naruto pushed Sasuke's shirt off his shoulders, and although his vision was blurry, he could've sworn he'd seen Orichimaru glance at his chest and lick his lip. Sasuke didn't want to be anywhere near him. 

"Hn," he grunted, slipping his shoes off. He needed to lie down. 

"She said you should get plenty of rest, and that she will bring you the right medicines for when you awake," he said with a smile. 

He could hear Kakashi in the background talking into a phone, but his eyes couldn't find him. The tanned girl entered the room with another glass and rushed up to him, lifting his hand and placing a tablet inside it. 

"Kakashi.." Sasuke murmured, looking for him. Kakashi was trained in various different martial arts, and his job was also to be a bodyguard to Sasuke for the trip. He didn't trust being left in the room on his own. 

Kakashi entered the room, snapping his phone shut, "You don't look too good. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." 

Sasuke nodded, moving to lie on the bed, he really didn't feel good. 

Naruto pulled back the duvet for him, and Sasuke could see Orichimaru nodding to the two servants to leave with him. 

"N-no," Sasuke said as he lay down, "Naruto, stay, in case I need something." 

Naruto glanced at Orochimaru who nodded his approval. 

"Of course Mr. Uchiha, it is a pleasure to service you," he said with a slimey smirk. 

Sasuke could almost imagine him out in the garden, growing scales and poisoning his drink. His head hurt, he didn't know what to think. 

The last thing he saw was Orochimaru smirking at him as he left the room, and then everything went black again. 

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up a few times, each time feeling horribly feverish. He'd glance around for a few seconds, before his eyes would find either Kakashi or Naruto. Each time he woke up one of them would be giving him a tablet and a glass of water, and he'd barely swallow the tablet before he'd feel darkness taking him again. <p>

He woke up again, looking around. He still felt feverish, but not as bad as he had before. He turned to see a rather sleepy Naruto in the chair next to his bed, his eyes slipping closed every few seconds.

"Naruto," he said, trying to get the blonde's attention.

Naruto jumped, startled. 

"Mr. Uchiha, you're awake," he said, grabbing a tablet and glass of water off the bedside table. 

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked as he sat up. 

"Mr. Uchiha, please, you don't have to sit up," Naruto said hurriedly, his blue eyes wide. 

Sasuke stayed sitting up anyway, he felt tired and groggy but he didn't want to just go back to sleep again. 

"You've been in and out of sleep for three days Mr. Uchiha," Naruto said, handing him the tablet and water. 

"Three days?" Sasuke said, shocked, "but we were only meant to be staying for three days," 

"I think you're friend has rebooked your flights Mr. Uchiha," Naruto answered, "his room is joined with yours, but he is asleep at the moment, it's a bit late." 

Sasuke nodded and gulped down his tablet. He could wait a few hours before talking to Kakashi. 

Naruto sat back in his seat, and they both sat in silence. Sasuke studied his face in the dim light, noticing the shine off Naruto's eyes whenever the light would catch them. His face held a beautiful tan but it looked natural, not given by the sun. His blonde hair was so bright that nearly shone white in the light that hit it. 

Naruto looked up, catching Sasuke looking at him and blushing slighty. 

"Mr. Uchiha, would you like anything else? Something to eat?" Naruto asked, trying to avert Sasuke's attention. 

"I might have something to eat in a while," Sasuke replied, "Have you eaten?" 

"Don't worry about me Mr. Uchiha, you're the one that's sick," Naruto answered with a smile. 

Sasuke liked that smile. He wanted to see it again. 

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, "for asking about your scars. I had no idea you'd get in trouble for it." 

Naruto looked at him in schock, and Sasuke didn't know why. 

"Don't apologize Mr. Uchiha, it was my fault for dropping the water, not yours," Naruto replied in a serious tone. 

They fell into silence again, and after a few seconds of looking around the room Sasuke looked back to Naruto, studying his face again. He looked at the scars on his cheek, and wondered how they were inflicted. He noticed a purple tint on his cheek bone, probably from where Orochimaru had hit him. 

"Did Orochimaru ask you to stay and look after me?" Sasuke asked, wanting to talk to the blonde again. He didn't know if it was the fever or if he was just curious, because he never spoke to people this much. 

"No, Mr. Uchiha, you asked me to stay before you fell asleep." Naruto answered. 

"I did? All I remember after fainting is coming in here and being told I had a fever," Sasuke said, "and then Kakashi telling me he wasn't going anywhere." 

Naruto laughed a little, "I'm not surprised you don't remember much after the knock you got to your head Mr. Uchiha." 

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's laugh, he was glad he made him laugh. 

"Please, call me Sasuke," he said, "Mr. Uchiha is too formal for a man who's been at my bedside for three days." 

"Oh, yes f course, Mr. Uch- Sasuke," Naruto replied. 

Sasuke looked him up and down, he could tell Naruto had a muscular body under the servants clothes he was wearing, but he still looked thinner than he should be. He was dressed almost like a waitor, but in white rather than black. Probably because of the heat. 

"How did you get here?" Sasuke asked, staring at Naruto intently. 

Naruto shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "I'm not sure Orichimaru would appreciate me talking about that with you.. or talking with you in general." 

"He doesn't have to know," Sasuke replied, "it's only small talk." 

Naruto just looked at him before turning his attention away, clearly not wanting to disobey whatever Orochimaru had ordered. 

"I don't like him," Sasuke said, trying to push the conversation, "he reminds me of a snake." 

At that Naruto laughed again, "That description suits him very well," 

"If he wasn't such a high end business man, I'd almost think he slipped something in my drink the other day," Sasuke said with a small laugh, but Naruto didn't share his laugh. 

"Let me give you a bit of advice," Naruto said so softly Sasuke almost didn't hear him, "Don't trust him, he's not the kind of business man you are, not the good kind," 

Sasuke was a bit shocked at the quiet admission from the blonde. Naruto looked sullen now, not having the cheer he had moments ago. 

"Would you like me to get you something to eat, Mr. U.. Sasuke?" Naruto asked, trying to break the tension. 

"Yes, I would, but you have to eat with me," Sasuke replied, looking at Naruto shaking his head already. 

"I don't like eating on my own, please join me," Sasuke pushed. 

"Okay, okay, I'll eat with you.. I'm just gonna head down to the kitchen and get some stuff from today's dinner out of the fridge, I'll be back in a moment," Naruto said with a smile as he made a small bow and left the room. 

Sasuke sat and waited, in his mind deciding that he wanted to get to know Naruto a lot better, even if it meant staying in Orochimaru's mansion for another while. 

He didn't like the snakey man, and he definitely didn't trust him, plus he had a bad feeling about how the servants were treated here. He had a bad feeling about how Naruto was treated. 

He didn't know why, but he was captivated by Naruto, he wanted to know how he got here and how he got his scars. He knew Naruto wasn't just a servant, he knew he was some sort of slave from the way Orochimaru had hit him. He had heard a few exotic countries kept slaves as servants, but he wasn't expecting it when he had come over. 

People never usually held his attention for long, but he was very curious to get to know Naruto, hell he'd even talked more than him, pushing to get information. He wondered what Naruto was like when he was comfortable with someone, when he wasn't obliged to speak less because of what Orochimaru told him to do. 

Yes, he was definitely going to stay longer. Whether good or bad would come from that, he didn't know, but right now he felt more excitement than he'd felt in years, and he knew Naruto had caused it. 

* * *

><p>I hope you's enjoyed the story, please let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	2. Mazes and bad favourite colours

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I lost inspiration, now that I'm on Summer break I feel a lot more inspired.

Warning: This story will contain yaoi, abuse and darker things.

Naruto does not in away belong to me.

Let me know what you think of this chapter and thanks for all the reviews. :) Read the bottom for guest replies!

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to the sun streaming through his window.<p>

The light bounced off his hair, creating shiny ripples along the strands and leaving soft shadows on his face. He blinked his eyes open, lifting his hand to shield them from the unforgiving sun.

He had been in Orochimaru's mansion for two weeks now, telling his father that negotiations were underway. He felt a lot better the past week, being able to get out of bed and walk around the mansion a little, and attend meals. Today he was determined to get out of the place.

He was still as curious about Naruto, who had been at his bedside most of the time. Unfortunately, Naruto was doing his best to keep his lips sealed and not give any information about himself to Sasuke. Hell, he'd tried to strike a conversation in the past two weeks more than he ever had in his whole life.

It was aggravating to say the least, trying to strike conversation again and again and receiving nothing more than a polite smile or shrug in response. He'd have given up if he were a simpler man, but he was an Uchiha, and an Uchiha doesn't quit.

Today. Today would be the day where he'd get some sort of information from Naruto, whether it be his favourite colour or his life story, he was determined to get something from him.

He pulled the blankets from himself, "Naruto, would you accompany me to the garden? I'd like to have a look around the maze I seen there."

Naruto seemed to snap up from a book he'd taken to reading while keeping Sasuke company, or in other words, sitting there not speaking to him for two weeks.

"Of course Mr. Uchiha, but I have to warn you, it can be very hard to find your way out of that maze garden, are you sure you're feeling up for it?"

Sasuke smirked, _even better._

"Yes, just bring some bottled water in case it gets too hot." He replied, happy with his small plan as he left to let Kakashi know where he'd be for the day.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wiped his brow as the heat bore down on him.<p>

Okay, maybe this wasn't one of his best ideas, he was already feeling too warm and Naruto still had not made a peep all through their walk through the garden.

He looked over at him, his eyes taking in the breath taking sight before him. Naruto's skin looked like it could have had a thin coat of gold blended into it, with his white shirt tight and contrasting nicely against him. His blonde hair shone in the light, the tips of each strand taking a white sheen as it reflected the sun's rays. And his eyes, those sapphire blue eyes. Sasuke had never seen eyes that shade of blue, he could imagine waves rippling within them, Naruto's eyes holding a soothingly calm sea within them. He could imagine taking a dip in the refreshing water..

Sasuke shook his head of his momentary love sick puppy thoughts. It really must be hot out if he's imaging swimming in Naruto's eyes. You can't swim in eyes god damn it.

He looked up to see that they had arrived at the entrance of the maze.

He weighed up his options, to go into the maze for god knows how long in the dizzying heat and maybe get some conversation from Naruto, or, to forget it all and go back inside to the welcoming shade of the mansion.

"Mr. Uchiha, are you coming?" he heard Naruto ask and looked to see he was already walking into the maze garden.

"Hey, did I not tell you to call me Sasuke?" he replied as he hurried to catch up with him.

"My apologies Mr. Uchi- uh, Sasuke," Naruto said with a nervous grin, his hand going up to scratch the back of his head.

"Also, stop apologising to me,"

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes, my apologies Mr. Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped walking to turn and gaze at Naruto with an eyebrow raised,

"Did you just call me Mr. Sasuke?" he asked.

"Uhh… my apologies-,"

Sasuke had to interrupt him with a small laugh, Naruto was a nervous wreck. And Sasuke was enjoying it. Naruto began walking again, only to have Sasuke stop him again.

"I do not accept your apology." Sasuke said firmly.

"Sir, I, uhh, again, my apologies.." Naruto looked like he hadn't a clue what to say. Sasuke laughed again.

"Hey, stop laughing at me teme!" Naruto growled, before slapping a hand over his own mouth.

"Oh look, you have a personality! For a second I thought you were a mute robot," Sasuke replied with his trademark smirk.

"You thought I was a mute robot? Have you ever looked in a mirror?" Naruto retaliated, no longer keeping a hold of his tongue.

"You can't call me mute, I'm the only one who's been trying to start a conversation over the last two weeks, _dobe_."

"Did you just call me dobe?!" Naruto asked loudly. Yes, this is what Sasuke wanted, a reaction.

"You called me Teme first," Sasuke said coolly.

"Did not,"

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto's cheeks reddened when he realized how childish he sounded, which resulted in Sasuke letting out another chuckle. They began walking again.

"Teme." he mumbled in annoyance.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"What's your favourite colour?"

Naruto once again looked a little shocked, "my favourite colour?" he asked incredulously.

"Great, mute and deaf."

"I'm not mute Teme! Or Deaf!" Naruto huffed, "Orange."

"Orange? What a bad favourite colour." Sasuke was loving this.

"What? Orange is a great favourite colour!"

"Is not."

"Is to!"

"Is not."

"Okay, what's your favourite colour then Teme?"

Sasuke pondered this for a moment, what actually was his favourite colour? He didn't usually favour things of such insignificance and-

"I bet it's blue." Naruto said, interjecting Sasuke's thoughts.

"And why would you think that?" Sasuke asked, genuinely a little curious.

"Because it's a moody colour," Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"And?" Sasuke quirked his eyebrow.

"And if you haven't noticed, you're a moody bastard."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply with an insult, but the sight of Naruto's laughter bubbling halted him.

What was this man doing to him?

"Hn." Sasuke replied, turning away and trying not to react like a schoolgirl who had their first real crush.

_Oh great, that's what this is, isn't it? A crush. A schoolgirl crush._

He was a mighty Uchiha, he could deal with a small... tiny… kind of big crush.

He sighed to himself, running his hand through his hair and peeking at Naruto from under his arm. The bright light caught oceanic eyes and Sasuke couldn't help but think,

_Yes. Blue is my favourite colour._

* * *

><p>Naruto had been shocked when Sasuke had asked him to go to the gardens with him.<p>

Normally when business people came over he would only pour drinks and keep his mouth shut, but the raven haired business man wouldn't allow it.

At first Naruto had been momentarily angry at him, how dare he ask about his scars? Who was this man and who did he think he was? Then the fear took over as he looked to Orochimaru, he couldn't control the shaking and had dropped the jug of water. He deserved the slap he received, Orochimaru was with a very important client and he was driving him away.

What shocked him though, was how the man had stood up and reached out a little, almost as if to stop Orichimaru.

_Defending me._

And then bam, the guy was falling over and Naruto's eyes flicked to Orochimaru's eyes, only to see he wasn't worried or concerned, he was _smiling._ It was like he'd been waiting for him to pass out. That's when Naruto realized he probably had been. He was probably biding his time in order to worm his way into business with this guy. Naruto didn't feel angry after that, just sympathetic. He knew what Orochimaru was like and he'd seen what he could do to people, and now this man had fallen prey to him too.

He felt bad thinking about how Sasuke's misfortunes had sort of been a good thing for him. For the past two weeks he hadn't had to stay by Orichimaru's room as he usually did. He didn't have to feel threatened of being hit or hurt or of sick pale hands...

He shuddered, pushing those thoughts to the side.

And now he was going on a walk through the maze gardens with a beautiful business man from a foreign land. He tried to keep his mouth shut, Orochimaru always told him never to converse with the guests, that he didn't deserve to converse with them. He was a slave and he had duties, and those duties were not to be enjoying himself and engaging in small talk.

His chest felt dull, he couldn't remember the last time someone had asked him what his favourite colour was. When he was young all he'd wear was orange. Even though he had looked a little out of place, he didn't care. Orange shirt, orange trousers, orange jumper, the whole lot! Even orange socks.

Now he was restricted to two colours; black and white.

He shouldn't have been talking with Sasuke, he just shouldn't have. He shouldn't have indulged in forbidden fruit. Orochimaru would find out, he was sure of it. He always found out. He could feel his mouth going dry and a headache forming. He could feel his breaths coming quicker, his heart beating quicker, everything being quicker..

"Hey, have some water." He heard from beside him.

He turned, his thoughts halting and staring at the bottle like an idiot.

"You don't look too good… are you okay?"

He looked up to dark eyes, eyes so dark, eyes he felt bore into his soul with one glance.

"Naruto…" the voice softened, a small frown forming.

"We.. We should go back." Naruto forced out quickly. Too quickly.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Have some water. Are you too hot?"

Naruto took the water, allowing the fresh flow cool his throat, his thoughts and everything around him.

"You know, I don't think I've ever asked so many questions in my life, it's very out of character of me," Sasuke said, and when Naruto looked at his soft smile he knew he had to do something.

"You should go, leave this place. Orochimaru is a bad man, he does bad things and you and your friend aren't safe here," Naruto said carefully. He wanted to be taken seriously.

"We'll be fine, I know how to handle bad people," Sasuke replied without a care in the world.

_No, not this kind of bad…_

"Look, I know that you probably do deal with bad people but, he's a whole new level of bad... we shouldn't even be talking, if he knew I was talking to you he'd… it wouldn't be good. You shouldn't be here." Naruto said, knowing that if he were caught doing this, his fate would be worse than it already is.

"What would he do?" Sasuke inquired.

"He... just bad things," Naruto replied, "We can't be seen talking, I can't talk to you, he'd find out, he'd know." Naruto was rambling now but he had to get this point across.

"How about this, we don't tell him we talked, and then no one gets in trouble," Sasuke propositioned.

"He'd know!" Naruto stressed, this guy just wasn't getting the picture.

"How would he know? I'm not telling him of our great chats about bad favourite colours, and neither will you, so there's no way he could know we even discussed your bad choice of orange."

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't getting through.

"Look," Sasuke said, reaching out his hand as if to touch Naruto, but letting it fall to his side, "I promise he won't find out, I wouldn't put anyone in a position where they would get into needless trouble, and I most certainly won't do it to you."

Naruto mulled it over, maybe he was over reacting. If they didn't tell him, they could probably talk a bit more while Sasuke was still here. Naruto hadn't talked to anyone properly in a long time, even the other slaves kept conversations short and sweet just in case.

"Okay, but please just be careful." Naruto replied, already regretting his answer.

Sasuke reached out his hand, and after a second Naruto realized he was meant to shake it. His hand slipped into the other mans and he felt a shiver at the contact. Non-threatening human contact. Heaven.

His hand slipped from Sasuke's firm shake and they both continued walking. Why was he being so needy? Risking his own safety for chit chat with a random guy who-

_Wait, did he just check me out?_

_No, stop being silly._

Wait, did he just check me out again?!

Naruto decided the heat was definitely getting to his head.

* * *

><p>A gentle summer breeze was in the air and the worst heat of the day had subsided. It made it a bit more bearable. Naruto's gaze flicked to Sasuke, his shirt was undone and his hair blew softly in the wind. They were finally out of the maze, and they were both worn yet relaxed.<p>

Naruto looked forward, the fear crawling through his veins as he spotted Orochimaru sitting at his outdoor table drinking tea with Kabuto. His eyes were locked on Naruto as he neared, never drifting or blinking or leaving his sight. Orochimaru was weird like that, he could hold an intense gaze without a falter.

As they neared the two men, Naruto could hear his every breath, he could feel his blood thrumming through his veins. _He knows, he has to know._

"Good evening, Orochimaru," Sasuke said with a small bow as soon as he'd approached the table. That worked a charm, Orochimaru's eyes snapping off Naruto in an instant.

"Mr. Uchiha, how are you? I hope my servant was not bothering you as you took a look around the gardens," Orochimaru spoke through teeth that could melt from the sugar coating in his voice.

"I am well. On the contrary, he was very helpful to me, I did not know my way around the gardens." Sasuke replied in a professional manner.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you are feeling better and enjoying yourself." Orochimaru replied, sickly sweet.

"Yes, I am. I hope you wouldn't mind if I stayed for a while longer, I'd like to... learn more about the country and your business."

Naruto had been looking at his feet, but his eyes darted to Sasuke when he said that. How long would he be staying for?

"Yes, of course Mr. Uchiha, you are free to stay for as long as you wish," The snake like man said happily.

_More time for him to try worm his way around you._

"I think I'll go inside and get cleaned before dinner, and also, your garden is quite magnificent." The Uchiha said with a courteous bow.

"Oh yes, of course, thank you" Orochimaru stood and returned the bow, "Naruto, you may return to your usual quarters tonight," he added as his gaze flicked to Naruto.

Naruto was about to reply with a 'yes sir.' The thought of what might happen tonight after two weeks of being away made his stomach clench.

"Actually, I was wondering if Naruto could stay as my servant for the duration of my trip," the Uchiha intervened.

Naruto froze, looking at Orochimaru, who was looking at Sasuke.

"…if it isn't any trouble of course, I have already been acquainted with Naruto and he does his job well, it would be a lot easier for me rather than finding someone else."

Naruto could see the momentary conflict in Orochimaru's eyes, he would have to give up his main play thing for the duration of the Uchiha's trip. When he agreed eagerly after that moment Naruto realized that Sasuke held more power than he had originally thought. Orochimaru hadn't even given him an excuse, and he next to never even considered allowing Naruto to be of service to business men that would visit. This man must be important.

"..Naruto will move his stuff to the room conjoining yours so as he can be at your service at all times," Orochimaru was saying, trying his best to suck up to Sasuke.

"Naruto, come with me and I will help you move your stuff while our guest is getting ready for dinner." He said with a smile.

Naruto gulped, he guessed there would have to be a price to pay if he were to be free of Orochimaru for the next while.

_It'll be worth it. Nothing is worse than being around him._

* * *

><p>Naruto decided he would savour this opportunity, he'd treasure each moment away from the man before him.<p>

Orochimaru pulled Naruto into the room roughly.

Naruto only had a second to get a bearing of himself when his hair was being grabbed, fingers scratching his scalp violently as he was pushed against a desk.

He turned his head to see Orochimaru undoing his pants quickly, not even bothering to undress them both as he usually did.

"You'd better behave brat," he said urgently, "I don't want anything to upset our guest. Anything."

Naruto nodded against the desk.

"A beautiful specimen, he is. Beautiful."

Naruto shut his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later he was being pushed out of the room by a snappy Orochimaru, what little belongings he had being tossed out after him.

"Get your stuff up to that room right now, and I'm warning you, if I hear of one slip up.."

Naruto nodded as the door was slammed in his face.

That's as far as 'helping with your stuff' got with Orochimaru.

But Naruto was happy. For the time being, he would be free of him. And that was enough for him at that moment.

* * *

><p><em>Reply to Guest- During the story Orochimaru will lean more towards Naruto as it goes. He see's him as a piece of property, a play thing, rather than a human being. He doesn't like other people being around Naruto as he likes to keep him to himself for his own enjoyment, whereas his other servantsslaves he wouldn't be as bothered about. He does have a fascination with Sasuke but it is because he is someone he cannot have and someone he wants or would fantasize about having. He is a sly man and he'll do what he has to in order to get what he wants. _


End file.
